Snowflakes and Christmas Wishes
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are stranded in a Colorado airport on Christmas Eve.


Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. It belongs to Disney.

Snowflakes and Christmas Wishes

Gabriella stared morosely out of the airport's large window as snow skidded across the runway. A strong gust of wind swirled snow against the window obscured her view of the plane that sat across the tarmac. She bit her lower lip anxiously and leaned her forehead against the cool glass. It didn't look like she was going to make it home this Christmas. It seemed as if the last-minute decision she and Troy had made to take a ski trip with their friends in Colorado was going to keep them from celebrating the Christmas holiday with their families. A lump formed in her throat when Gabriella imagined her mother spending Christmas all alone.

"Looks like Chad and Taylor made it out just in time on their flight this morning," Troy sighed as he rejoined her by the window and handed her a cardboard cup of steaming coffee.

"I wish we could have snagged tickets on the same flight," Gabriella murmured, inhaling the comforting scent of the caramel flavored coffee and frowning at the snow.

Troy's warm hand settled on the small of her back, and he gave her a reassuring smile. She could see his reflection in the window's glass.

"Maybe it will let up soon," he said optimistically, the corners of his mouth turning upward in a somewhat forced grin. They both knew the forecast was for a foot of snow before morning.

"We won't make it home for Christmas," Gabriella sighed sadly. "Maybe my mom can spend the day with your family so she isn't alone. My aunt and uncle couldn't make it to New Mexico this year." She was so relieved that her mother's latest job transfer had taken her back to Albuquerque.

"Our flight isn't officially cancelled," Troy pointed out. "It's just delayed. Maybe there will be a break in the storm and we can get in the air." He pulled his high school sweetheart into his side; it seemed like just yesterday they were practicing for the winter musical and now they were about halfway through their last year of college. He loved this woman and he would move mountains to make her happy, but there was nothing he could do in this situation.

Gabriella wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's slender waist and sipped her coffee. "At least we had a great time skiing. It was so good to see everyone."

Troy nodded. "I'm glad Chad and Taylor seemed to have worked out their differences." Their high school friends had parted ways after graduation, but had kept in touch as friends. In the last few months, they had rekindled their relationship and seemed very happy together.

"Me, too," Gabriella answered before falling silent.

Troy sipped his own coffee and then pressed a kiss into Gabriella's hair as the snow swirled even thicker outside. "Well, at least we get to see a white Christmas," he said with forced brightness.

"Yeah," she answered, shivering despite the fluffy white jacket she wore as the wind howled outside the window and the cold air seeped inside.

The airport's loudspeaker crackled to life as Troy pulled her closer into his side. "Attention please, all flights are cancelled at this time due to inclement weather. We will alert you when weather conditions have improved and we can reopen the airport. Thank you in advance for your patience."

A loud groan went up from the airport's patrons and there was a loud buzz of conversation as people planned what they were going to do next.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella," Troy sighed. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't suggested the ski trip-"

She cut him off, putting her coffee cup on the window's ledge and then placing her fingers gently against his lips. "Troy, the ski trip was incredible. I'm glad we went. None of this is your fault. It's just something that has happened."

Troy kissed her fingertips tenderly as he put down his coffee cup. "I love you," he whispered, his blue eyes catching and holding her chocolate ones.

A smile curved her sensual lips. "I love you, too." Leaning forward, she captured his lips in a tender kiss.

"I'm sorry we won't make it home for Christmas," he informed her, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Me, too," she commiserated as she cuddled against his chest. His heart beat a familiar rhythm beneath her cheek, soothing her and allowing the tension to ease out of her shoulders.

"Maybe we should find some place to stretch out," he told her, glancing around and noticing other people staking out places to spend the night. The roads were so treacherous that few were willing to try to make it to a hotel. They would make do with the airport chairs or the carpeted floor for the night.

Gabriella nodded against him and pulled back. "You're right, and then I'll call my mom."

They found a secluded spot in a corner where they could lean against the wall and yet could still see what the weather was doing outside of the airport's large plate glass windows. Gabriella rooted through her carry-on bag and found another sweatshirt. She shrugged out of her winter coat, pulled the sweatshirt on over the long sleeved shirt she was wearing, and then tugged her coat back on. The airport was getting chilly as evening fell.

Leaning against Troy's shoulder, she pulled her cell phone out of her coat pocket. "Guess I should get it over with," she sighed.

He rested his head against hers as she dialed her mother's number and then put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Mom," Gabriella said wistfully when her mom answered. "It looks like Troy and I won't make it home for Christmas. The storm is getting worse and the airport is closed."

Troy watched as she paused to listen to her mother and then frowned, a crease appearing between her eyebrows. "What, Mom? I can't hear you. You're breaking up." Gabriella wrinkled her pert nose and plugged one ear with her finger to try to hear her mother better. "I love you, Mom. Merry Christmas. I'll call you when I have news." She paused again. "Mom?...Mom?"

With a frustrated groan, she ended the call and leaned her head back against the wall. "I could hardly hear her. I hope she could hear me!"

Troy dialed his parent's number. "Maybe I can get a better reception with my parents and they can give your mom a call," he told Gabriella hopefully.

She cuddled against his side in the cold airport and waited, fingers crossed, for one of Troy's parents to answer the phone.

"Hey, Mom," Troy greeted, forcing a cheerful tone into his voice. He waited for her response and then continued, "The snow is really coming down here, and the airport is closed. Gabriella and I are stretched out in the airport floor right now; the weather is too bad to try to get to a hotel."

He sighed and pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's forehead as he listed to his Mom speak. "I know, Mom. I love you, too, and I'll miss you on Christmas. I promise I'll call you as soon as the airport opens and give you our new flight information." His mom was speaking again and then he smiled at Gabriella. "I know Ms. Montez would probably enjoy having Christmas with you and Dad. I'm glad she won't have to be alone."

Gabriella sat up and gave Troy a happy grin at that piece of information. She was relieved that her mother would be able to spend the holiday with friends.

"Bye, Mom. Merry Christmas." Troy tucked his phone into the pocket of his royal blue jacket and reached out to tuck a strand of Gabriella's dark hair behind her ear. "It's hard, huh?"

"Yeah," she answered sadly, her brown eyes suddenly shiny with unshed tears. "I've never spent Christmas away from my mom before. It's always been the two of us."

"My mom can be very persuasive; I'm sure she can talk your mom into spending Christmas with her and my dad." Troy slipped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and nuzzled her temple gently. "At least I get to spend Christmas with you."

The petite brunette giggled and turned her head so that she could rub her nose against his. "You're right." Her playful mood suddenly turned serious and she reached out to cup his cheek with a slightly cold hand. "I love you, Troy Bolton, with all of my heart, mind, and soul."

Troy leaned his forehead against hers and whispered softly, his lips barely brushing against hers. "I love you, Gabriella Montez, more than life itself. My life wouldn't be worth living without you in it." He softly placed a tender kiss against her cool lips before sliding his hands around her waist and deepening their kiss.

Gabriella opened her mouth to him and tangled her fingers in the dark hair at the nape of his neck. She only pulled away when she was breathless.

"Gabriella," Troy began hesitantly, "I was hoping to give you this tonight on Christmas Eve by your Mom's Christmas tree, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen, does it?"

"Give me what?" she asked in confusion, her forehead crinkling as she frowned.

Troy grinned nervously and removed his hands from her waist, pushing up to his knees and facing her.

Gabriella stared at him wide-eyed, her hands falling to rest in her lap. "Troy?" she whispered as she watched him unzip the side pocket of his carry-on bag and reach inside. When he pulled his hand out, he was holding a small, black, velvet box.

"Troy?" she squeaked out once more, her cheeks flushing pink when he held the box out in front of her and opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

"Gabriella Montez," he began in a trembling voice before clearing his throat and soldiering on, "you are the love of my life. There will never be anyone else for me. I'm happy wherever I am as long as you are with me." He watched as his girlfriend's eyes filled with tears, and his stomach twisted nervously. "Will you marry me?" Troy could barely breathe as he waited for her answer. He watched anxiously as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and then in one swift motion she was on her knees before him.

"Troy Bolton, I love you so much it scares me at times. Yes, yes, I'll marry you." Tears streamed down her cheeks as her new fiancé slipped the ring onto her ring finger with a shaking hand. Then he cupped her face and captured her lips in a tender kiss, which intensified and turned passionate.

They only parted when they became aware of applause around them and pulled back to see the stranded passengers around them clapping and cheering for the newly engaged couple. Gabriella blushed and buried her face in Troy's shoulder, her shoulders shaking with nervous giggles.

He hugged her close and breathed in her familiar scent, only letting her go when people seemed to turn their attention back to other things. Settling back against the wall, Troy tucked Gabriella into his side. She curled into him and admired the beautiful, sparkling diamond ring on her finger.

"Troy, it's beautiful," she sighed, hardly able to believe that she was engaged to the only man she'd ever loved.

"Not as beautiful as you," her blue-eyed boyfriend-turned-fiancé responded with a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.

"My mom will be so surprised and excited," she giggled giddily.

"Excited, yes, but not surprised," Troy pointed out.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"I called her last month and asked her permission," the basketball star explained somewhat shyly.

"Oh, Troy," Gabriella sighed, positive she was marrying the sweetest man on Earth. "I love you so much."

Troy kissed her lips tenderly and caressed her cheek, reveling in the soft feel of her skin beneath his fingertips.

"I can't wait to get home and tell Taylor and show my mom the ring," Gabriella enthused, glancing down one more time at the shining ring on her finger. Then she glanced up at the young man in front of her. "I love you so much. You've made me the happiest woman this Christmas."

Troy smiled and pulled his fiancé into a loving embrace. "Merry Christmas, Gabriella; you have made me the happiest man on Earth. I know we are going to have many, many more happy Christmases to come." He sealed that promise with a kiss.

The End


End file.
